The Art of Star Trek
Publisher's description ;From the book jacket :From the public's first glimpse of the original Starship Enterprise to the brave new worlds explored in Star Trek: Voyager, the never-ending multimedia phenomenon that is Star Trek has treated generations of viewers to a dazzling barrage of unforgettable images of the future. Bizarre alien beings, breathtaking extraterrestrial landscapes, exotic costumes, state-of-the-art special effects, and remarkably convincing futuristic sets and props and equipment have brought Gene Roddenberry's inspiring vision to life before the public's awestruck eyes. :The Art of Star Trek is a one-of-a-kind gallery of Star Trek artwork, most never before published, as well as a tribute to the many artists, designers, and technicians who have used their diverse talents and imagination to create the distinctive look of the Star Trek universe. Every incarnation of Star Trek is explored: The Original Series, The Animated Series, Star Trek: The Next Generation, Star Trek: Deep Space Nine, the all-new Star Trek: Voyager, and the films -- with the complete behind-the-scenes story of Star Trek's thirty-year design history. :With more than nine hundred color illustrations and photographs, many from private collections, readers will at last be able to linger on Star Trek's rich visual legacy and trace the evolution of and images from their initial conceptions to their final form on television and film screens. :Like all great works of art, the many sights and visual surprises of Star Trek have been built from scratch through a combination of inspiration and painstaking effort. The Art of Star Trek covers the entire universe of Star Trek artwork and production design to reveal how, in all of its various forms, Star Trek has allowed us to look boldly into the future and see what no one has seen before. :The Art of Star Trek is the art of pure imagination, the art of a bright, hopeful future, and the art of three remarkable decades on nonstop action and adventure. Lavishly illustrated, it is a book to be read and referred to time after time, as well as one that will become a cherished chronicle of Star Trek's first thirty years. Contents Acknowledgements Introduction by Herman Zimmerman Part One: The Future in Our Living Rooms - STAR TREK on Television :Chapter One: A Totally New Universe :"The Cage" and "Where No Man Has Gone Before" :Chapter Two: These Are the Voyages :Star Trek: The Original Series :Chapter Three: Take Two :Star Trek: The Animated Series :Chapter Four: The Series That Never Was :Star Trek: Phase II :Chapter Five: Lightning in a Bottle :Star Trek: The Next Generation :Chapter Six: A New Direction :Star Trek: Deep Space Nine :Chapter Seven :Star Trek: Voyager Part Two: The Big Picture - STAR TREK on Film :Chapter One: The Dream Fulfilled :Star Trek: The Motion Picture :Chapter Two: One Big Happy Fleet :Star Trek II: The Wrath of Khan :Chapter Three: A Real Comeback :Star Trek III: The Search for Spock :Chapter Four: A Whale of a Story :Star Trek IV: The Voyage Home :Chapter Five: The Ultimate Trip :Star Trek V: The Final Frontier :Chapter Six: Signature Piece :Star Trek VI: The Undiscovered Country :Chapter Seven: The Next Step :Star Trek Generations Afterword Appendices Images file:spacedock asteroid.jpg|A Ralph McQuarrie painting of a spacedock carved into an asteroid (for Star Trek: Phase II). file:kotoi.jpg|The s Type-7 shuttlecraft Kotoi from the Battle of Wolf 359. file:B-24-CLN.jpg|B-24-CLN, a proposed new Enterprise for the 2270s. Related work External link * Category:Reference books